Returning Ruckus
by N.kirby
Summary: Like in Birthday Bash, a bunch of villains plan to sabotage the girls reboot/birthday party! Including the new Fibonacci Sequins, the Boogie Man, and Wintress(and OC)! But little does everyone know, to always expect the unexpected ones!


**((Hey guys! This is one of my more successful attempts at a PPG story! Psuedo-sequel to the Birthday Bash and fyi, I own no one except Wintress, who is my OC! And Fibonacci Sequins is from the reboot coming up!))**

* * *

_**The City of Townsville!**_

"You think if this reboot celebration will really set off-"

"Shut it Boomer! We're trying to watch 'em!"

All three of the boys hid behind the wall, watching many of the one's HIM brought together. "This plan will just fail like the one we all did!" Next to Mojo were Princess and the Amoeba Boys. "We already tried those! Not a single use! Even that… Thing tried with an evil pinata, and failed!"

Scoffing at him, Wintress turned around. "You fool, it's no wonder you all lost… Unlike me, you used petty technology! I use natural resources! Only complete morons would think of using machinery!"

"Who are YOU callin' a moron, missy?!" The Boogie Man poked her. "I'll have you know, none of my boys can go out in the sunlight, so it only makes sense to send out somethin' that will blind those brats! Good luck when your plan melts like an ice-cream bar!" She began gritting her teeth, brushing hair out of her eyes.

Fibonacci was finished with his package. "Neither technology or some powers are going to help you! You gotta use wit! A mathematician like myself would know that, ladies!" He giggled. No one understood a word he was saying.

"Say Brick… Who is that guy?" Boomer whispered.

"I think he's a newbie, appearing for the reboot." Just as all three of the villains continued bickering, HIM got up from his chair… Which was enough to make them shut their trap.

They began sending their presents, as a 'nice' little 'gift' to the girls…

* * *

On the next day!

The girls found themselves fighting off a giant cockroach, which hatched from the present that was sent to them. It didn't take long for them to use heat-vision on them. Everyone invited began cheering… But not so much for the slime that got everywhere.

"Can't be original, could you? Freak!" Princess and the others laughed at Roach Coach, who clearly sent that monster. He whimpered, before crawling into a hole. "Let's see how the rest of you fail horribly as much as him!"

Fibonacci coughed, trying to get a sentence out. "Or your fashion senses…" He eyed to his three competitors, one who went to hide. Boogie Man only realized now that he spent so much time working on his 'present' that he forgot to put his usual attire on.

On the other hand, Wintress was wearing a white tuxedo. "What kind of woman wears that? Honestly!"

She glared back at Fibonacci. "I don't wear dresses. This is more comfortable for me." Growling as Wintress tied her own hair into a ponytail. "You're ridiculously flamboyant as it is regardless. I wouldn't be surprised to see you wearing a tutu that matches HIM's." Everyone started cracking up at this, except HIM, who was clearly offended by the remark.

All looking back onto the monitor, the Powerpuffs began opening up another package. "Man, I hope this isn't like that other party we had where all these presents are from bad-guys!" Buttercup groaned.

They looked at the card. "It doesn't have a name on it!… Well, it does, but I can't read cursive." Bubbles handed it to Blossom.

"From your favorite monster-leading menace and true party-animal… The Boogie Man?!" The present opened itself up, an cube began covering the entire area with darkness, a laser gun popped out as well aiming at the girls.

Cackling, the Boogie Man clapped. "HAH! Now they're mine!" The girls found themselves blinded, even the x-ray vision didn't seem to be doing much help for them at all.

Buttercup was shot down first, trying to recklessly hit the dark-source. "I can't see anything! Our sight-powers aren't working!" She grumbled, hit again by the lasers. Bubbles was terrified of the dark, and found herself trying to escape out of the fog to no avail.

"Girls? Where did you go?! Blossom coughed, feeling her body pass out. Bubbles was the only one up, it wasn't the first time she was alone and up against something the Boogie Man made. But this time, she wouldn't cry, she had to do this for her sisters.

With her ability to hear where the shots were coming from, Bubbles held her breath to prevent the fog from getting to her. Finding the evil object, she used a sonic-scream to make it shatter.

… It wasn't just the orb that shattered either. The villains watching the monitor found themselves cringing. "AUGH! Turn down that volume, NOW!" Princess yelled. Femme Fatale, one of the few not participating, did what the young girl demanded.

The fog cleared up, Blossom and Buttercup awoke. "Did you do that Bubbles?! That was amazing! No x-ray or vision needed!" They all cheered with the people invited. Boogie Man slammed his cane onto the floor in anger, as the other villains booed at him.

"Alright, let's see what the snow lady can do better than me!" Wanting to control his temper, he walked out on the scene. It left the other two left that wanted to rid of the Powerpuffs calm. They knew that the Boogie Man wouldn't succeed, but it was always good to double check.

Utonium sighed. "Girls, I have a feeling we should read the names, and if they look suspicious, don't open them…" Being a father of superheroes was sometimes stressful, but it had its advantages. These were the times where it both did and didn't, for the Powerpuffs always had enemies waiting to sabotage them.

"It's okay professor! This one says it's from Santa Claus!" Bubbles giggled.

The ones watching the monitor turned to Wintress, who looked down at her feet. "My options were small, I didn't want to put anything suspicious! Would you put your name as 'Jack Frost' or something?! I don't think so!"

Opening the present, there was a snowglobe inside. "Look what Santa got us! Christmas came early I guess!" Blossom remarked as she stared into it, something was wrong though...

Inside the globe, the little reindeer got larger, it wasn't even a deer by the time it took up the entire object. Bursting out, it attempted to stomp on the girls. Bubbles cried out. "Rudolph! Hooray!" Buttercup shoved her out of the way in time, before they were squashed.

Rather then charging at just the girls, it began heading for the defenseless people as well. They began panicking… Except for the Mayor, who saw that someone dropped their snack. "Excuse me! Who dropped their banana?"

Aiming for the short man, the monster's antlers started to lift him by his pants. "Oh my! Am I getting a trip to the North Pole?!" Blossom looked around, heading for the telephone pole and the wires it was holding.

With a gesture, Buttercup assisted in tearing off the wires. "People are gonna have to use wireless stuff for now! C'mere big guy!" She whistled, taunting the animal. It began charging in their direction, and dropping the mayor.

Buttercup began using the wires as a lasso, while Blossom and Bubbles distracted the beast. It wasn't long before the deer was caught by its legs, tripping over. "Alright! We got him now! Let's- Huh?!"

The beast was shattered into pieces.

"You broke him!" Bubbles cried. "What will Vixen, Donner, Cupid and Bambi say?!"

"Bambi isn't a reindeer Bubbles!"

"Maybe he wants to be one!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Blossom groaned. "He was just made of GLASS! That's all!" They all looked at the reindeer monster, it even began melting. "Icy glass as well… I bet a certain snow-woman did this!"

Upon that, Wintress gulped as the rest began boo'ing at her next. "Well then! Your plan was no better than mine!" Boogie Man laughed. "In fact, it was probably worse considering I actually managed to make 'em pass out!" She began clenching her fists. "Awww, what's wrong? I'm sorry, did I upset yoooou?" He and Jerome(who had shown up only now) found themselves snickering amongst themselves.

"Leave her alone you stupid guys!" Femme Fatale stood up. "At least she got the mayor, and wasn't taken down by Bubbles of all of the girls!" Patting her friend in the suit, Wintress was still too mad that her plan failed and she was being mocked for it.

Boogie Man stopped, and began to hit Jerome on the head. "Yeah! Leave her alone! Winty did her best!" The green monster flinched, and growled. He really hated it when his boss did that…

The mathematician, Fibonacci Sequin was the only one left. "Well, I must agree with the green one darlings." Jerome wasn't sure if he should be happy that a strange human was taking his side. "You make think your success only comes from your power of ice, ice baby… But it requires much more though!"

"… You did NOT just reference that." Wintress felt herself collapse from that awful joke, as Femme Fatale continued to speak for her. "This is what I'm talking about! You men are the worst! We're better off without you! Right friend?" She still didn't answer the biased villainess.

A very colorful bag was the last one. "From the wonderful Mathematician, Fibonacci Sequin?" Blossom was hesitant, as she pulled out the gift in it. "It's a card?" Everyone was still suspicious as she read it aloud:

"Dear Powerpuff Girls,

I can't wait to meet you in the reboot and have a lovely time in some sort of challenges! Hopefully you aren't rusty or anything right now!

Love, Mr. Sequin."

"Thank you Mr. Sequin!" They all said at once. He sighed in happiness, only to get VERY hateful stares from everyone else.

"You… SENT THEM A CARD?!" Mojo shouted.

"I-tt would give them a paper-cut hopefully!" Fibonacci stuttered. "That and there was a trap inside but-"

"That's more pathetic than the Amoeba Boys!" Princess threw down her nail file.

"Man, talk about wicked lame!" Boogie piped in.

"I told you! Men can't do ANYTHING right!" Femme Fatale said, stamping her foot, stopped by the Rowdyruff Boys who were sick of her sexist remarks.

"Oh, we're useless? Let's see you do something, sissy!" Butch yelled, flying over her. "That's right! You can't! You don't have technology OR powers like we do! So, we'll take care of those Powerpuffs and DESTROY them!"

Wintress managed to stand up for her friend like Femme Fatale herself did. "You've lost multiple times, more than some of us even! Who can confirm you snot-nosed brats are better than us?" Mojo and HIM did not take that lightly.

"Excuse me?! I created them in the Powerpuffs likeness!" The monkey grabbed Wintress by the collar.

"And I revived them, with power increase!" HIM aimed his claws.

They ended up all getting into an argument, and the Rowdyruff Boys blasting off.

* * *

"Hey sissies!" The girls looked up, instantly their happiness went away. "How about an actual birthday party with the REAL party?!" Brick bursted through, the other two boys following him.

Buttercup charged herself, aiming at her rival, Butch. "About time we got a REAL challenge!"

Fibonacci watched in horror. "No! Can't you stop those boys from fighting?! If they make too much ruckus they'll end up-" Before he could say anything else, Mojo slapped him upside the head. "Ow! I'm just trying to help you and say-" He was smacked a second time.

"Quiet!" Mojo continued to watch his creations, which HIM had revived, work and continue to be highly even with the girls. Each punch was blocked and kick was countered, anything else was dodged.

It seemed they were both getting a bit tired, but the boys managed to nod at each other. A flame bursted around them. "Alright! Let's try this ultra super duper big ball of furious fire! It'll wipe you and Townsville out!" They began laughing, the Powerpuffs wanted to hurry and do something to stop them but…

Something grabbed the boys, strings of numbers that were in the bag from Fibonacci. "What the?!" Boomer cried out, feeling the digits coil around them, gagging the air out of them... Giving the Powerpuffs a chance.

Unfortunately as the boys were sent off by the girls' counter attack, Fibonacci looked around himself. "H-hey! I tried to tell you!" HIM normally didn't lose his cool that easily, but something like that happening.

"YOU… LITTLE NERD!" He hissed. "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM MYSELF!"

"And fail?!" Princess yelled. "I hate to say it, but Femme Fatale is right! You stupid boys REALLY can't do anything!"

The boys crashed back in then instantly ganging up on Fibonacci… Along with Mojo-Jojo, who was also greatly angered. The Amoeba Boys seemed to be the only calm ones, laughing at the entire ordeal and realizing that they weren't as awful as this situation at least.

Boogie Man, was done getting verbally abused by Femme Fatale, and looked behind him. "Say, where did Jerome go?" Everyone stopped for a moment, realizing the short green creature. was gone, and clearly not back to the underworld where most bed-monsters lived.

In shock, Wintress pointed at the monitor. "There! What is that moron doing?!" The sun was setting, and Drone managed to get through every shady area to try and make his move.

Already he was at the cake table when he did a small whistle. "Yo! Powerpuff Girls!" The girls turned, slightly exhausted.

Jerome lifted the cake right off where it was…

And threw it directly at the faces of the Powerpuffs.

Leaving everyone else's jaws hanging open as he got away back and safe through the shadows.

"How did he…?!" Mojo fell silent.

"We… Were all outdone, by such a simple thing..." Wintress felt her head hang low, humiliated even more than before.

HIM began smiling again. "I guess we all learned something, a lesson I taught before… It's the little things that count, making others perish!" Laughing, he was punched straight in the jaw by Femme Fatale.

By the time Jerome returned, his boss began to weep into his own blue-hands. "Sure showed them brats, after all that, huh?- HEY NOW! Boss-man! What's wrong?! D-did the others upset you?! I'll pop a cap in them if they did! Or was it something I did? Boss?" Boogie Man stopped sobbing for a moment, trying to get a sentence out.

"No Drone… It was something we ALL did!"

* * *

_**And so! The day was… Sorta saved… Thanks to:**_

_**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
